Razorwing
Razorwing is a hippogriff and the older brother of Jadewing. Following the Storm King's defeat, Razorwing was among the population that chose to return to the surface and live on Mount Aris as a hippogriff, where he began a position as one of the elite guards of the kingdom. Physical description Razorwing is a fully grown and tall light olive green hippogriff with dark and light purple streaked feathers. His eyes are also deep purple and he wears a necklace around his neck containing a shard of the magic pearl that once belonged to Queen Novo. Also on the necklace are a blue and pale yellow feather. Personality Due to the loss of their parents at a young age, Razorwing is very protective of his younger sister and a fierce and loyal member of the elite guard of the kingdom. His desire to join was based on his motivation to contribute to the kingdom and help keep its inhabitants safe due to the traumatic experience of losing his parents in the Storm King's attack. He is also fiercely protective of his little sister, but has learned over the years as she grew up to be less strict and step back to allow her more freedom with her choices, such as when he agreed to let her attend the School of Friendship. Abilities Powers *'Flight (hippogriff form only)' *'Aquatic physiology and underwater breathing (seapony form only)' Equipment *'Pearl shard necklace:' Like most of his kind, Razorwing wears a shard of the magical pearl that transformed their populace from hippogriffs to seaponies. With his own personal piece of it, he is able to transform from hippogriff to seapony and back whenever he desires. *'Armor' Background Razorwing was born and raised on Mount Aris as a hippogriff and had one younger sister, Jadewing. They were forced to abandon their home with their people when the Storm King invaded their kingdom and Queen Novo transformed them into seaponies to hide underwater in Seaquestria. Unfortunately, Razorwing and Jadewing lost both their parents in the Storm King's attack, leaving Razorwing to become his little sister's sole guardian. Since then, Razorwing has been very protective of his sister while raising her and fearful of losing her like they lost their parents, but he learned to let go a little as she got older. After the Storm King's defeat, Razorwing returned to the surface to live on Mount Aris as a hippogriff, but kept a piece of the pearl for any time he wanted to change into a seapony and return underwater. By this time, Razorwing had also become a member of the kingdom's elite guard, fulfilling his desire to help keep the kingdom and their people safe from harm. When Jadewing expressed interest in attending the School of Friendship after hearing about it from Silverstream, Razorwing was a bit reluctant to allow her to go, still being very protective of his little sister. But, seeing how much she wanted to go and how much she was struggling to find her place among their people, he agreed to let her attend the school. Category:Fan Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z